Delicado e importante
by Shiro Sakigami
Summary: Manigold tem um assunto delicado, mas importante para tratar com Albafica. Que tipo de assunto seria?


Albafica estava fazendo suas tarefas enquanto mestre Lugonis estava numa missão fora do santuario. Coisas simples como regar as rosas, manter o templo limpo e praticar sua concentração.

Em pouco tempo tudo estava feito e, com bastante tempo de sobra, o pisciano fazia aquilo de mais gostava: ler os livros do mestre.

Vez ou outra achava algo interessante entre os diversos títulos daquela estante, como um livro de contos fantásticos ou um folhetim velho de algum país que Lugonis havia ido.

Depois de muita procurar e achar um a seu gosto, Albafica sentou-se na entrada do templo e iniciou sua leitura e foi durante ela que o aprendiz de escorpião veio lhe dizer que o aprendiz de cancer queria falar com ele sobre um "assunto delicado de muita importancia".

_Estou ocupado.

_Mas é muito importante! Você precisa ir agora, Albafica.

_Eu já disse que estou ocupado. O que ele quer?

_Dizer uma coisa muito importante.

_Sobre o que?

_Vá descobrir. _ Nisso o escorpião sorriu e foi embora deixando um peixinho muito irritado para atrás.

"Assunto delicado de muita importancia" foi tudo que Kardia lhe disse sobre o que Manigold queria lhe dizer. Certamente era alguma brincadeira para ele abandonar suas tarefas, mas podia ser realmente um assunto importante. Manigold era aprendiz do grande mestre, logo ele não seria burro de brincar com um assunto importante.

"Ou seria?" Albafica ficou pensando nisso e ao se dar conta estava a caminho do campo de treino do canceriano.

O campo não era muito longe das doze casas, mas era por demais longe o bastante para Albafica que nunca fez tal trajeto. Lá o aprendiz de cancer estava sozinho e, ao contrario do que Albafica esperava o lugar não era um campo morbido e arido, mas sim uma pradaria bem viva.

Sentindo uma presença, Manigold voltou-se para Albafica que estava admirando o lugar.

_Albafica, o que faz aqui?

_Como o que eu faço aqui? Você me chamou aqui!

_Não, eu não chamei coisa nenhuma. _ Então uma luzinha se acendeu na mente do italiano_ Foi o Kardia, não é?

Albafica concordou.

_Aquele metido! Vou dar uma lição naquele desgraçado... O que foi?

_É que... Bem, eu pensei que...

_Pensou que...

_Eu apenas pensei que você realmente tinha algo para me dizer.

Por que Albafica parecia triste com isso? Manigold podia imaginar seus sentimentos, por um momento acreditou que alguém queria sua atenção, alguém sem medo de ir parar na ala hospitalar.

Um vento suave a rebatou o folhetim que estava no bolso do pisciano e levou até os pés do canceriano.

_Uma pagina de livro? Ah! Quem diria que o peixinho gostava de romance.

_Isso é meu, me devolva!

_Vem pegar, vem.

Numa tentativa fracassada de recuperar o papel, Albafica caiu em cima de Manigold levando ambos ao chão (e por pouco não juntando seus labios). Uma vez sentados, ficaram se encaram meio abobados, um corado e o outro rindo. Manigold foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

_Para alguém que parece uma menina, você é bem pesado.

_E para alguém que parece forte, você caiu muito fácil.

_Eu não quis que você se machucasse, por isso não desviei.

_Se eu fingir que acredito, me devolve o papel?

Manigold fingiu-se de irritado, mas no fundo era só para não admitir que gostava de ver o outro sorrindo assim tão alegre.

_Ei, você quer saber uma coisa?

Dito sim, Albafica foi pego de surpresa, Manigold segurava seu rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto sussurava algo em seu ouvido, um assunto delicado, mas muito importante. Quando acabou de falar, Manigold ficou parado esperando a reação de Albafica que sem notar segurava seus braços gentilmente.

_Isso é um segredo, tá? Se contar, eu te mato, entendeu?

_Claramente.

Albafica tão pouco ligava para o que Manigold faria caso contasse para alguém sobre aquilo, estava tão feliz que nem pensava sobre isso, só conseguia pensar no laço que agora tinha o com canceriano, um laço que não podia ser destruido por seu veneno.

Ja tinha visto mutas confissões como aquela nas história dos livros do mestre, mas era tão absurdo ouvir uma na vida real que só podia ser um conto mesmo, felizmente, não era.

_Albafica?

_O quê?

_Por que esta se aninhando em mim?

Corado, Albafica imediatamente se afastou de Manigold, dizendo que estava cansado, pois trabalhara demais e que não estava muito ciente do que fazia.

_Se eu fingir que acredito, você para de inventar desculpas?

Um "sim" mais para dentro do que para fora foi dito pelo pisciano que nem se importou em esconder que estava inventado desculpas para seu comportamento.

A tarde passou tão rápida que os dois mal perceberam que já estava anoitecendo. O lindo crespusculo se alinhava ao longe, dando a pradaria um tom de dourado.

_Certo, já esta tarde e meninas tão delicadas como você não devem ficar fora de casa a essa hora.

Albafica não retrucou a suposta ofensa, parecia mais preocupado com o fato de que tinha que ir embora.

_Você falou sério sobre aquilo, certo?

O pisciano parecia com medo da resposta, pois do mesmo jeito que aquilo era real, podia ser uma armação, uma brincadeira de Manigold e Kardia para lhe humilhar.

Todas as suas duvidas foram sanadas ao sentir sua cintura ser enlaçada num abraço firme e seus labios tomados num demorado beijo. Depois disso, ele não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida pendente.

_Ainda duvida?

_Nunca...

_Certo, agora vai antes que meu mestre te pegue. Mais tarde, a gente...

_"A gente..."

_Cuida disso com calma, ta!

Nisso eles se despediram, logo mestre Sage estaria presente no campo e teria que explicar por que seu aluno não estava treinando para dar atenção a um amigo que não devia estar ali. Amigo? Sim, agora, eles eram amigos ou mais que isso.

Pois ter um segredo como aquele, tão delicado e importante, sem duvida, unia os dois de uma forma muito especial.

===OMAKE===

Naquela mesma noite, no decimo primeiro templo, um escorpião muito irado corria atrás de um aquariano.

_Degel, seu mentiroso! Eu fiz uma boa ação, agora devolva minhas coisas!

_Para você voltar a espiar as amazonas? Nem pensar, Kardia.

E isso seguiu noite a dentro até Kardia ser expulso do templo de Áquario por perturbar a paz do mestre da casa. E sem conseguir suas coisas de volta.

* * *

><p>Eu consegui! Finalmente escrevi sobre ManiAlba! Me sinto como uma mãe que dépois de horas finalmente pariu seu filho!<p>

Se você gostou, sabe o que fazer! Comente, sim?


End file.
